


Passenger Side

by hpgirl17



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgirl17/pseuds/hpgirl17
Summary: Adam was always going to leave Henrietta, Ronan was always going to stay.





	Passenger Side

“You’re not a fucking pitstop for me. I’m not taking a break before I continue on to my final destination.”  
Adam was yelling and if he weren’t so angry he would be terrified: of losing Ronan, of sounding like his father, of moving on.  
“I wanted you to sit in the fucking passenger seat Lynch, but I’m not gonna let you stop me from moving forward. You can stay in Henrietta and I’m not going to stop you, but I can’t stay here.”  
Ronan wasn’t sure if he heard Adam say “with you” or if his mind was auto-filling, throwing gasoline onto the flames.  
“At least I’m not fucking running away because I can’t deal with shit. I’m not just packing up and walking away. And it’s not like I’m sitting on my fucking ass. I’ve got a fucking kid who is still trying to eat every goddamn thing on the ground and a whole barn full of shitty things that I’ve gotta sell to keep dickheads from getting angry. You’re not the only one who is doing important things just because you’re leaving this hell-hole of a town.”  
“Stop fucking making this about you.”  
And there it was, the difference between them. Henrietta held things for Ronan even if it was just a handful of crumbling buildings and the driveway where he had found his father’s lifeless body and the memory of a forest born out of his mind. Henrietta held people for Adam, it had only become home once he had gotten free of his own house and even then his hands clenched up every time he saw the thrift store he had spent hours in scrutinizing the clothing to find the things that would help him disappear or the grocery store that only sold off brands and whose dumpster Adam had gotten so close to digging in. Henrietta was shame and the ever-present fear that he would see a monster wearing a familiar face or the coward who had refused to protect him.  
And Ronan, as much pain as he held in his heart, did not understand. Maybe he would have been able to if he wasn’t blinded by the mind-numbing thought that the best thing in his life was going to leave him.  
They were two boys who had not yet learned to say what they meant.  
“Fine, if you’re gonna go just fucking leave. What does it even matter? There’s a timer ticking down and I’m not gonna wait until the fucking buzzer sounds.”  
Adam’s arms were around Ronan in 2 breaths, his hand cuffing the back of Ronan’s head just a bit too hard.  
“You little fucker. I’m not leaving you.” Adam said, voice as if he’d said a different trio of words.  
Ronan wasn’t good with words, was terrible at expressing his feelings, and thus was downright abysmal at expressing his feelings through words.  
“You sure you won’t forget about a high school dropout farmer with a kid when you’re surrounded by fucking geniuses?”  
Once again Ronan was rewarded with a hand cuffing the back of his head.  
“You little fucker,” Adam said.  
“If I’m in your passenger seat, I get to pick the music,” Ronan said, leaning closer to Adam’s good ear and whispering something that sounded suspiciously like the Murder Squash song.


End file.
